This disclosure relates to color conversion and, more particularly, to converting from a sub-sampled color image in a first color space format to a full color image in a second color space format.
As is well-known, in a variety of circumstances, it is a desirable to apply a technique to convert from a sub-sampled color image to a full color image. For example, for a camera or other imager that has the capability of creating a color image, typically it is too expensive to have the capability to capture three independent color pixel signal values for each pixel location of an image of a particular size or dimension. Therefore, more typically, a sub-sampled color image is captured and the missing color pixel signal values at each pixel location are computed using a variety of techniques. In other words, each pixel location may have a single color signal value rather than three independent color signal values, for example. A need continues to exist for techniques for creating a full color image of good quality from a sub-sampled color image.